1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket, and more particularly to an IC socket having a lid provided with a restraining mechanism to prevent the lid from jumping out of the IC socket so as to ensure a well operation of the IC socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic package is installed on a printed circuit board to construct a complete circuit of continuous function. To ensure the security and reliability of the electronic package during using, the electronic package must be tested before using. The test usually undergoes extended period of time at high temperature so that a defective package can be detected earlier. A so-called burn-in socket servers this purpose. The burn-in socket typically comprises a base, a plurality of contacts disposed on the base, latches and a lid for driving the latches to open and close relative to the base. Four clasps provided by the lid engage with outer walls of the base to define a largest distance for the lid upwardly moving. Four springs are mounted at corners of the base to push the lid to move upwardly and close the latches synchronously. The lid is pressed downwardly by fingers of an operator, sometime only one side of the lid is pressed, then another opposite side of the lid may cock and even released the clasps from the base, at this situation, if the operator takes his finger back suddenly, the restored force of the springs will eject the lid from the base, that will damage the IC socket and hurt the operator.
Therefore, an improved IC socket is needed.